


The Eggs

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sewer King smiled as he viewed a mother alligator near her nest.





	The Eggs

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King smiled as he viewed a mother alligator near her nest. ''New pets,'' he said after he focused on many eggs. He began to laugh in a gentle tone. The Sewer King stretched his arm near the alligator's snout to scratch it. He heard her while she snarled. Eyes were wide the minute she bit his trousers and yanked.

The Sewer King blinked repeatedly after he viewed his blue boxers. A scowl formed for a second before he pulled his trousers up. 

The alligator ceased snarling. She began to rest and writhe. She saw worry in the Sewer King's eyes. 

*Sick pets?* The Sewer King thought he heard footsteps and looked back. His children returned from picking pockets? Perhaps he imagined footsteps. The Sewer King turned to the alligator another time. His eyes flew open at the sight of her still body. 

*I didn't know until now* the Sewer King thought. One glance from the alligator to the eggs. Tears formed in the Sewer King's eyes.  
He heard footsteps another time and glanced back. The Sewer King saw six children with a few jewels. He turned to face them. 

Jewels weren't important to the Sewer King any longer. He scowled at his children before they ran from him.   
The Sewer King was willing to replace the mother alligator. Willing to protect eggs.

 

THE END


End file.
